User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Okay ;) GOD THE MICHAEL BAY THING BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Directed by Michael Bay. So are you leaving Friday morning or afternoon? At least the snort-EE trip is almost done... Good morning >;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) MICHAEL BBY Michael Buble ;) GOD LOL SUNSHINE GOODNESS!!!!!! Oh, well momma. I guess you'll be sleeping on the plane then or somethang...at least you're almost back!!!! Also nice way to end the sentence with a comma, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:46, July 31, 2014 (UTC) JUST A SIMPLE QUESTION, do you like Michael Buble GOD MICHAEL BUBBLES LOL Yeah that seems like a good lil' planny poo! WH- and it's okay, I found it quite delish, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE LIKE OH MY GOD EVERYONE ELSE I KNOW EITHER LIKES HIM OR THINKS HE'S DECENT LIKE HIS VOICE GRATES ON MY NERVES FOR SOME REASON then again we are the same person OH BUT REALLY THE STREAM? Well it ended with us talking about Lippies V.6, then I can't remember what after that...like really I don't remember for some reason. Snort. OH RIGHT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT TIARA BOOBOWSKI. AND HOW HER LAST NAME WAS REALLY STUPOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD YEAH. His voice has this...thing about it that really annoys me. Like it's too monotone or...I don't really know. Just UGH. GOD YEAH "BUBLÉ" LIKE WHAT KIND OF LAST NAME IS THAT ANYWAY HE'S LIKE THE ONLY ONE WITH THAT NAME IT'S LIKE BIEBER YEEAAAAH I wish you could join them you would make them more EXCI-TING! but at least you could watch ;) Yeah, I know what you meeeaaaan. JUST LIKE WHY THAT LAST NAME. Also her daddu (or grandpappu?) looks kinda oh!, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) My God, you're right. It is like that...huh. Well I guess that explains the flatness of his boring monotone singing. Snort. ALSO, MICHAEL BUBLÉ SINGING SPIDERMAN. I think my brother is the only other person I know who doesn't like Michael Bublé to be honest...LIKE HE'S SO OVERRATED Don't blame it on yourself, child. Everything will turn out okay in the end ;) ;)))) I don't really know who it was but Zy linked me to the page last night...the picture was just like an oh! concept sketch or something. He had the same snort-ee last name but he had a BEARD, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah he is such a snort now. LIKE, REALLY. THE FAME GOT TO HIS HEAD Don't be a goth Theta ;) things will get better, really!!! THERE'S ALWAYS A RAINBOW AFTER THE RAINSTORM WHAT LOL BEARDOWSKI. oh GOD MAN BOOBS MOOBS coconuts "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) CHICKY MOMOM WH- LOL WHAT IS THE POINT OF ANYTHING, REALLY?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? GODDD IS THAT ACTUALLY WHAT THEY SAID?! LOVELY JUST ABSOLUTELY... MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING CHICKY MOMOM "MOMOM" THETA IS STILL GOTH!!!!!!!!!! OH AND HE WANTS TO MARRY SIGMA, OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!! "Especially because Theta was grossed out by their wedding, when he really would've been like "HECK YEAH! MARRIAGE! WOOOOOOOOOOO~!!" it definitely shows his inner turmoil." k OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?!???????????? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT THE HECK POPOP MOMOM!!!!!!!!!!! ye which I like better but oh! WAR THINKING OF THETA AS HIS BROTHER I'M SORRY BUT WHAT THE FUCK!?!??!!?!? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) DAUGHTERDAUGHTER Yeah, exactly!! LIPPIES V.3 THETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD WHAT Originally I saw him as being a and then when you were like "oooh Theta x Sigma" I was kinda like "Oh? Oh." LIKE SERIOUSLY CONTROL YOUR KIDS!!! FOR FREAKING...UGH!!!! SERIOUSLY WHO EVEN DOES THAT? I'VE NEVER MET KIDS LIKE THAT BEFORE LIKE WHAT THE HELL WHAT HAS THIS WORLD BECOME Did you tell your parents about it or "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) SWELL OH GOD!!!!!! NOT SIGMA!!!!! I LIKE SIGMA BUT...I GUESS SHE WOULD HAVE TO PLAY THAT ROLE, WOULDN'T SHE?? SNORT. psychopathic Sigma her giggling GOD WELL, SNORT!! Hopefully you just never run into them again...because really? THOSE KIDS ARE STUPID AND UGGGHHHHHH THEY CAN GO WITH ELIAS AND THAT STUPID OTHER SNORT AT YOUR SCHOOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE BECAUSE THEIR SPECIES ARE DIFFERENT NOW, BUT, Y'KNOW!!!! Kestrel Lippies WITH ZAK WH- OH GOD THAT KID. I FORGOT ABOUT HIM LOL. BUT REALLY THERE WAS SOME OTHER KID...BUT I DON'T REALLY WANT TO SAY IT IN CASE YOU FORGOT BECAUSE I'M LIKE 99% SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER. seems like it...snort... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) WAIT I MEANT THE OTHER WAY AROUND ZAK IS STALKING KESTREL even if the genders are switched ;) WAIT, WHAT GUY FROM VALENTINE'S DAY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE IF IT WAS KESTREL STALKING ZAK creepy Zak staring through the window... UUUHHH....OKAY, I'M GUESSING IT WAS REALLY SNORTY THEN... Well I still don't really want to say it...it involved Sigma... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OBVIOUSLY. Okay...OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH ALL THE CREEPY GUYS CHASING YOU AND SNOOORT It's making me think of The Creepy Guy, but I'm gonna assume it's worse than that... YEAH, SEE, I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO REMIND YOU... THAT GUY CAN GO WITH ELIAS, THE SWEATY KIDS AND I GUESS THE VALENTINE'S DAY GUY TOO, WHOEVER HE IS "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:42, July 31, 2014 (UTC) That's snorty...FREAKING CREEPY GUYS CAN GO SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL "THAT PILE OF OHS" YEAH LIKE REALLY THOUGH, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) they can lay in the pile together and rot wh- THE SEMI-COLON GOD; "The Semi-Colon God" God of semi-colons k "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) A APPLE, TAST E WH- "nummy" NUM NUMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIS GRAMMAR IS IMPECCABLE!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:06, July 31, 2014 (UTC) '' WHAT?!'' YES I LCID IR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :; "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I KNOW it was just pretty OH! OU!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) wh- FAKER? HA! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE MY FAKE. I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH THAT SONIC SHORT. lovelay THE FREAKING COMIC SANS THOUGH ACTUALLY USED IN THE GAME I think it's used in BANJO KAZOOIE: NUTS AND BOLTS too "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:59, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAH!!! LOVELY I know right Comic Sans is OBVIOUSLY the best font and recommended for anyone to use ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL FREAKING WINGDINGS YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY READ IT???? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hihiihi! Hiya! thanks for the message on my page I3 another Knux fan :3 thank you for the compliments x3 My request thing is kiiiiinda weird... it's technically not a request but I could draw a character of yours if you want for practice :O oh and thank you so much for the help in replying XDD people can now actually get my messages (I hope) anyway thanks for everything XD LOL I WAS RANDOMLY LOOKING AT MY FIRST TALK PAGE ARCHIVE FROM SFCW AND SAW THAT. LOVELY!! ALL THE EMOTICONS THOUGH u chang ovr tim ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I remember because of that I thought you were like obsessed with Knuckles or something. But you aren't really...oh? Oh. ALSO apparently you hated the word "broth" MISO BROTH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL really? That's funny because I always have issues drawing his head. I don't know why because well I'VE DRAWN HIM THE MOST OUT OF ALL THE SONIC CHARACTERS, EVIDENTLY. SHADOW X AMY ROSE Frog broth? Okay...that's weird and creepy. I HAVE A FROG IN MY THROAT!!!1!11! MOIST, CHUNKY BROTH ... ACTUALLY, THAT SOUNDS REALLY GROSS. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:51, July 31, 2014 (UTC) The thing that was the biggest problem for me was his forehead...because he doesn't have bangs and the way it's slanted, sometimes his head would be too round or too flat and it would look weird and UGH. AND THEN MY COMMENT ALL LIKE "WELL I DON'T LIKE SHADAMY, OH!" LOL "RUSTLED MY SNEGONS" FANTASTO YEEAAH...MAKES ME THINK OF THOSE GROSS OLD MUSHROOMS AGAIN...BLECH~>~>~>~>~~>>!?!?!>!?>!?>!?>! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEEAAH...I don't even get why it's hard to draw, it just is for some snorty reason... Yeah I don't even know. SONIC X ELISE!!!!!!!! GOD YEAH WHEN MUSHROOMS ARE OLD? BLECH!!!! AND THEY TURN BLACKISH TOO...BECAUSE WE USED TO GET THIS PIZZA THAT HAD MUSHROOMS ON IT, AND THEN THE MUSHROOMS WOULD GET GROSS AND RUBBERY...OR WHEN THEY'RE IN SOUP. UGH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:32, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YOU MEAN LIKE LIPPIES V.3 NOW?! SNEGON!!! "Knackles" NaCl OBVIOUSLY SONELISE IS THE BEST SHIP. YOU CAN ADMIT IT YEAH PROBABLY DOES!!! DISCUSTING!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...so many bad things happening...GOD THAT STORY IS SO DEPRESSING now you're probably thinking about it again because of the streams, right? snort I REMEMBER THAT BECAUSE IN SCIENCE TWO YEARS AGO THIS ONE GIRL ALWAYS SAID "NACKLE" WHEN SHE SAW THE SODIUM CHLORIDE THING SO YEAH KNACKLES EWWWWW GOD chunky and moist ;) BLECCH!!>!>?!>!>?!?>!!?>!>? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) WHY DOES KNUCKLES ALWAYS GET THE SNORTY STUFF????? freaking booby Rouge...HE DIDN'T DESERVE JULIE-SU OR KEN PENDERS, EITHER. Lippies V.3 was my fault though :; YE!!!!!! SHIP IT OR SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD WHY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:52, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...and why is it Knuckles anyway? OH I KNOW BECAUSE OF THE CURSE. Although tbh ''I'm not really obsessed with him anymore...why is he even still my computer account's icon? I should probably change that sometime... YOU GET PIZZA? FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENS. NOW I WANT TO EAT PIZZA... OH GOD LOL. BEAUTIFUL Downright sugoi, you mean ;) I like how the chat is just randomly empty now. Like oh? Oh. ''"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) GOD THAT EMAIL. At least mine isn't KNUCKLES IZ DA BESTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then again I made it before then so...oh. But my email address is still REALLY FREAKING STUPID LIKE WHAT. I made it originally as a HOTMAIL ACCOUNT IN GRADE 4 and when I made a gmail account, I DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CHANGE THE NAME. LIKE, WHAT?! Only once or twice a year? Well then. YAY FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD IS HAPPENING!!! WH- Pizza and Cookies & Knuckles Yeah I was thinking that too actually. But when I went to Youtube there was no stream thing in my subscriptions...unless they're doing an off air one? Who knows. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL YOU WERE PROBABLY LIKE THAT BECAUSE...MY NAME. Also it's really stupid and makes no sense. It was actually like that because I used to be really obsessed with dogs (still love dogs though) but for some dumb reason I decided to spell everything weirdly, with impeccable grammar. And no there's not an option to change your email name, I was making a new gmail account since I was sick of hotmail... Oh well, that makes sense. Wait there's no Pizza Hut where you live? WHAT IF WE BOTH LIVED IN WEIRD HICK TOWNS. WH- TAULS Yeah that's true. It's still not showing up on my subscriptions though...and last time I saw the chat (which was like before I started writing this message, and after I ate dinner...) 111's friend was in there by himself. Oh? Oh. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAH RAPPING SPELLING OKAY NOW I'M IN THE CHAT WITH STATIC TRAIL AND...OH ZY JUST JOINED oh OH OOOOOHHH!!!! wh- OH GOD BORN IN BOOM TOWN HOSPITAL LOL THEN WE GOT SEPERATED AT BIRTH BECAUSE WE'RE THE SAME!!!! WHAT HMM HMM!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:49, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, oh. what He left randomly anyway and I don't even think he's gonna be back for a bit, so oh. WHATEVS!!!! Now 111's here instead. LOL OKAY. SOUNDS LIKE OUR PERSONALITIES TO THE EXTREMES OR SOMETHING. FANTASTO!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:59, August 1, 2014 (UTC) k OH GOD THE DUCK FACE snegon the shade wh- OH GOD THAT'S AN ACTUAL THING??? LOVELY. WAIT IS IT THAT ONE WHERE IT'S A MOVIE AND THEN THEY GET THEIR PARENTS TO REMARRY OR SOMETHING AND KATE AND ASHLEY AND WHAT FREAKING GOTH THETA "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:06, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD. I BET SHE WOULD BE BESTIES WITH TREVOR!!!!!!! "BESTIES" OH MY GOD THE OU THING EVERYTIME YOU WRITE IT I LAUGH Oh, okay then. DO YOU LIKE EATING YOUR OREOS WITH PEANUT BUTTER?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?! GOD "MY SISTER THE VAMPIRE". BEST TITLE EVER my brother the werewolf "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) BFF'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD now it's just me and 111 and he's obsessing over ANDREW again. Probably just gonna like...//sinks into bush// UMPH!!!!!!!! Weakness: Hngh...yes, his weakness is "hngh" Milk and cookies is good though...BUT PEANUT BUTTER AND OREOS LIKE WHAT. THAT'S ACTUALLY FROM A MOVIE OH GOD TEEN WOLF!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:28, August 1, 2014 (UTC) GOD YOU ALREADY FORGOT? REMEMBER THE 40 MINUTES?! LOL IT IS. IT'S FROM PIGGY THE PIG. BEST WEAKNESS EVER, REALLY S.U.G.A.R. TELL CUZ I DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS SUGAR RUSH!!! SUGAR RUSH!!! I don't know why but I kinda like that song? Oh? Oh. GOD VAMPIRE DIARIES. OR THE GOOD OL' CLASSIC, TWILIGHT!!!! Buffy the Vampire Slayer "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:37, August 1, 2014 (UTC) NO IT WASN'T A STREAM IT WAS IN CHAT, SILLY HILLBILLY!!!!! Don't you remember when he was talking about that movie with ANDREW for like 40 minutes straight I THINK MY FAVOURITE IS BOBLEE, REALLY YEAH THE ONE FROM WRECK-IT RALPH!!! HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MOVIE OR GOD WHAT freaking "Tuff" Puppy. I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BUT IT LOOKS KIND OF OH! OU!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OKAY. YEAH. He was trying to make me watching ANDREW'S DEATH and then I just oh now no one's in the chat so momma THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU WATCHED WRECK-IT RALPH IS BECAUSE SONIC!!!! YOU CAN ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! KING CANDY GOD, SONIC BOOM DOG the dog looks like a lame version of Owen. WONDERFUL GOD ALL THE STEREOTYPES. AND YEAH THE CAT LADY SEEMS THE SNORTIEST. SNOORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:53, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah... REALLY?! I just kinda wanted to see it, the Sonic thing was just a little oh! Mainly because...VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WH- OH GODDD Oh, really? Okay never mind then...I thought she would be creepy and flirtatious or something...then the dog's probably snorty then isn't he. OH Sandy Cheeks...like Sandy from Spongebob? OH GOD. See this is why I never search up fanart of characters, and if I'm looking for pictures I don't scroll down on Google images like at all, and usually I just go on wikis to get official pictures, because, yeah "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:04, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YOU SHALLOW SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!! just kidding WHAT?! YOU USED TO BE A SONIC FANGIRL, EH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? SNEGON. YOU CAN ADMIT IT You mean downright stupid as in...literally stupid? Like not smart? OR HE JUST SUCKS OR BOTH WHAT BUTCH HARTMAN Oh God WHAT?! Were there...oh oh things or was it just creepay? Either way it sounds really snort-EE! And now you just reminded me of the Oh River thing again...GREAT. LOL EMO SPONGEBOB "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I was like that when I first became apart of the fandom too...like, I was OBSESSED with the Sonic franchise. Now, to be honest, I'm kind of "oh" about it. I don't really obsess over the characters or anything, although I don't mind the Sonic fan characters and stuff, and playing any of the games, I don't know it's just a...I don't even know how to describe it anymore. A mutual feeling, if that's the right word? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S THE RIGHT WORD BUT WHATEVER Yeah, basically how I imagined...OBNOXIOUS AND SNORTY Those three shows all have the same style...makes sense then. It's okay. DON'T WORRY I'm not gonna bring it up around him. Besides I...think? I'm the only one who really knows about it anyway, so it's not like anyone else is probably gonna remind him...so, yeah. It's better if he just forgets about it and we move on. //two months later he posts a link in the chat completely out of nowhere// wh- OH GOD I THINK I'VE SEEN THAT PICTURE BEFORE. ON THE SFCW. IT WAS SOMEONE'S ICON OR SOMETHING. because emo Spongebob is obviously the best. No denying it. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:29, August 1, 2014 (UTC)